The present invention relates generally to an optical disk storage and handling system and, more particularly, to an optical disk insertion apparatus for use with an optical disk handling system.
An optical disk is a data storage medium which is readable by a laser-based reading device. Optical disks known as "compact disks" or "CDs" have become increasing popular during the past few years for recording music and audio-video works. Due to the huge storage capacity of optical disks as compared to conventional magnetic storage media, optical disks known as "ROM disks" have become popular for storing computer readable information. However, until very recently, optical disks were of somewhat limited use in the computer industry due to the fact that optical disks could not be "erased" and "written" with new information, i.e. ROM disks are "read only" memory devices. However, recent technology has produced optical disks which are both computer readable and computer writable. Thus, in the future, optical disks are expected to become increasingly more important in the computer industry and may eventually replace magnetically readable and writable storage media such as "floppy disks" and "hard disks." Another recent development, the ability to provide data storage on both surfaces of an optical disk, has effectively doubled the optical disk storage capacity.
Optical disks of the type used in computer applications are mounted in a generally parallelepiped-shaped cartridge. Such a cartridge has a forward end which is generally provided with a ribbed surface portion which is adapted to be grasped between the thumb and index finger of an operator for handling the cartridge. The cartridge is adapted to be readably mounted in a conventional optical disk reader by grasping its forward end and inserting the cartridge, rear-end-first, through a narrow slot provided on the front face of a disk reader.
Currently, most optical disks are hand-inserted into disk readers. However, for large databases consisting of many optical disks, it is preferable, and perhaps essential, to provide an optical disk storage system for storing the disks at known locations, and an optical disk handling system which is capable of retrieving a desired disk from a storage location and inserting the disk in an optical disk reader. In a disk storage system wherein stored disks and an associated disk reader are positioned in longitudinally extending storage locations arranged in a two-dimensional array consisting of vertically extending columns and horizontally extending rows, it will generally be necessary for a disk handling system to engage and move each disk longitudinally, vertically, laterally, and, again, longitudinally in order to remove it from storage, move it into aligned relationship with a disk reader, and insert it into a disk reader. It may also be necessary for the disk handling system to flip the disk to reverse the side thereof which will be positioned in readable relationship with a reader.
In order to decrease the cost and increase the reliability of such a disk handling system, it is generally desirable to reduce the number of separate drive units to a minimum. It is also desirable to minimize or eliminate the type of mechanical systems such as, for example, clutch assemblies, which are particularly subject to malfunction under frequent use conditions.
An optical disk handling apparatus which is adapted to engage and longitudinally displace and/or flip optical disk cartridges for inserting and removing the cartridges from various storage locations of an optical disk storage system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 278,102 filed 11/30/88 of Methlie, Oliver, Stavely, and Wanger, which is hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed therein. A problem is encountered when loading cartridges into an optical disk handling an storage system which uses a handling apparatus such as disclosed in the Methlie et al. patent application referred to above. The problem is that in order for a cartridge to be positioned in proper relationship for engagement by the handling apparatus, it must be presented with its forward end located adjacent to an engagement portion of the handling apparatus. In order to achieve such an orientation, it would appear necessary to pass each cartridge through a system housing in an orientation opposite to the orientation of the cartridge when it is inserted into a disk reader. In other words, it would seem that the cartridge must be passed through the housing forward-end-first rather than rear-end-first. The problem with inserting a cartridge into a housing forward-end-first is that it is unnatural and annoying for most operators. Further, damage to cartridges and/or jamming of the handling system may occur if cartridges are inserted in the wrong orientation.
Thus, it would be generally desirable to provide an apparatus which overcomes these problems associated with loading an optical disk cartridge into an optical disk cartridge handling and storage system. Ideally, such an apparatus should be operable without adding further drive units or complex clutch assemblies, etc., to the optical disk storage and handling system.